minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Web Minecraft
The Dark Web may be the most messed up and mysterious place on the Internet. This is my story on my trip to the Dark Web. Friday, Feb. 16th, Year 2018 Today I was on my laptop surfing the Internet. Everything was fine until I see a video on the "Dark Web". I went to the Deep Web before and had recently learned about the Dark Web, so I was interested in how to get to the Dark Web. So I was watching the video, and it gave me several instructions on how to get there. First of all, I had to get to the Deep Web first, which requires me to use a proxy and a VPN. The guy in the video said that if I want to explore the Dark Web I HAVE to be anonymous no matter what. Apparently, there could be a chance of a hitman getting hired on me or getting hacked, so if I'm not careful I could end up dead. I decided to install a software called a Ghost which hides your IP address. So I got everything prepared, and decided to start tomorrow. Saturday, Feb. 17th, Year 2018 I almost forgot about the Dark Web through the entire day. But today when I opened up my laptop I saw my Tor app, the app that allows you to go to the Deep Web, and decided to come back. I went through the Dark Web and saw a bunch of messed up websites. First of all, to get to a website you get there through links on the front page. I clicked on one of the links and it brought me to a site called "PedoPlanet". I have no clue what it was, and looking back, I felt kinda idiotic that the name sounds suspicious and I didn't even hesitate. I went through it and it turns out to be a hideout for pedophiles. I almost started to vomit as I scroll down the page. I was so stupid. I should've turned back from the Dark Web and never come back. But I didn't. So I just kept scrolling down. The site is filled with videos depicting child porn. After a while, the video thumbnails are starting to be as horrendous as the website itself, so I closed the tab and went back to the front page. I decided that after what I have seen so far in the Dark Web I should take a break and just stop and question why the Dark Web even exists. Thursday, Feb. 22nd, Year 2018 Sorry for not updating the story lately. The PedoPlanet incident gave some serious PTSD. But I'm back now to give another story. So I opened up the Tor browser and got back to the Dark Web. I clicked on one of the links, and it brought me to a live stream. The weird part is that there was a timer on the screen. It said for 3 min. and 37 sec. and is counting down. I realized that there were some people in the chat, so I decided to see what they're talking about. RakshaDa3rd: i cant wait for da show tittyNippo97: ikr Kooiptzxcr999: i paid 4 dis RakshaDa3rd: aye why aint the weeb guy talkin tittyNippo97: u mean DanielTheWeeb? Once I saw that my blood ran cold. My username name is DanielTheWeeb if you can't tell already. So I did what any other person would've done. I said in the chat, Get better usernames and use grammar idiots. Immediately they started to type in all caps and saying all the offensive names and words you can think of. Those guys are so toxic. That's when some guy appeared on the screen. He was wearing a ski mask and wore a black cloak with blood stains on it. When I saw that I knew that something bad is gonna happen. He simply said, "Welcome to the monkey house!" And then he said, "Whos ready to see our new guest today?" The chat exploded with messages of "yes". He then brought out a man who was blindfolded. He then grabbed a box cutter cut the man's wrists. I covered my eyes as the man screams in pain. When I opened my eyes his wrists were bleeding and the room around it was blood red. The guy in the mask then said, "Our lucky winner today is Kooiptzxcr999!" Oh fuck. The fool in the chat said, "Take his fingernails, I want to hear him scream more." The guy in the mask begins to rip off the guy in the chair's fingernail. I could hear the man scream madly in pain. I could not handle what's happening and closed the window immediately. I closed the Dark Web window and looked in the mirror. Turns out it was so bad I was actually crying. Those sick bastards in the stream need to be locked up jail. Wednesday, April 4th, Year 2018 Been awhile since I last updated the story. Spring break was going to be the time I decided to start updating the story again, but a bunch of my relatives came to visit me, leaving little to no time to start making an update. But today I decided to visit the Dark Web again because I hate seeing incomplete projects. So I began to boot up my computer and started up my VPNs and proxies. Then I loaded up the Tor browser and started looking around again. I decided that since this is the Dark Web I should go looking for some illegal games. I clicked on one of the links in the homepage labeled "Illegal Games". It brought me to some weird screen with even more links. There were a bunch of game titles that I know of and some that were new to me. And then I saw it. Minecraft. Dark Web Edition. At first, I thought, "Really? Mojang released a Dark Web Edition of Minecraft?". So I clicked on it, and it launched the game. Since Tor browsers take forever to load, I decided to go get something to eat. When I got back, it finished loading. It looked normal at first, with an exception of some words written in Russian. I went to Singleplayer and clicked the Create New World button. Saturday, Sep. 8th, Year 2018 It seems as if my story has gotten a bit more popular, so I decided that I might as well as continue it. As the create world menu popped up, I saw even more things wrong with it. One of the things that are wrong with it is probably the letters and words. They were all blood red. Not only that, but the menu background has the textures of acacia bark. I decided that all of this was probably something done by the pirates to prevent someone from finding out and reporting about it. Instead of taking this as a bad thing though, I foolishly decided to dig deeper. The loading screen was also different, the loading bar is blood red along with the words saying "generating world" in all caps. When the world loaded in, things were seemingly normal at first. I had spawned in a swamp biome and there were trees randomly scattered all over the place. What was weird is that all the sheep have red fur/wool. The cows were replaced by mooshrooms. But the most striking feature of all is that all the water was red. I ignored this and decided to go and chop down some trees. The weird thing is that all the leaves on the trees that I chopped down were white. Since practically everything that I have seen up to this point was red, this was a change of pace that I liked a bit more, not that I liked it a lot in the first place. Anyways though, I'm writing this pretty late at night, and I needed to get some rest since I have to work at my job tomorrow. I'll try to add another entry to this story as soon as I can. Saturday, Nov. 17th, Year 2018 So that was a break that you probably didn't expect. I was planning on continuing the story the next day after I finish writing the last passage, but I had a test coming up so I had to study. Anyways though, let's get back into the story. So after I chopped the trees and killed a few sheep, I decided to start building my base. I dug up some dirt from the ground and built a shelter 7 blocks wide and 9 blocks long. It required a lot more dirt than I expected, so by the time I finished building my earthen shelter, it was already nighttime in the game. I quickly made a crafting table, and then a door. I placed down my door and made my bed. When I click on the bed though, it displayed the message: You may not rest now, there are monsters nearby. Dammit. Of course, that happened. I sighed and made myself a wooden sword. I ran outside only to find that there were no mobs outside. Confused, I walked my inside my house and clicked on the bed again. It still wouldn't let me sleep. Thinking that the textures might've been bugged, I sighed and walked back into the house. I'm not gonna risk trying to fight some invisible mob only to get killed by it. I made myself a wood shovel and began clearing the blocks on my floor to start a mine. Saturday, April 6th, Year 2019 Happy super late New Year! So yeah, I'm back in the story now. You see, I was planning on updating the story a week or so after the last edit. But I totally forgot that Thanksgiving was sneaking up on me. Long story short, I basically had to go visit my extended family back in China with my parents. But before I continue to blabber some more boring crap, let's get back into the story. After clearing what seemed to be an endless amount of dirt, I finally reached the stone. I was thrilled to finally see something that isn't bloodstained or bleach white. As I began to mine the stone with my wooden pickaxe, the durability on it suddenly start draining way faster than it's supposed to. I knew that wooden pickaxes suck, but not that much. Sometime later after constantly recrafting pickaxes, I hit bedrock. I was kinda surprised seeing how I didn't reach some kind cave system since back in the old days of me playing Minecraft, I would easily be able to find caves after some 15 minutes of mining. I guess the Dark Web Edition of Minecraft sucks at generating anything good. I quickly ran all the way back to my base to check my spoils. I opened up my inventory and saw that, for some reason, I have barely any stone. Most of it was actually filled with dirt. In fact, I had enough dirt to build a dirt mansion if I wanted to. I was getting mad that I spent at least an hour in the game and still haven't yet done anything impressive. All I got in mining was some stone and shit loads of dirt. No diamonds, no gold, just noob treasures. I was tired after all the time I wasted in the game and just wanted to do something else. So I disconnected from the game and pretty much forgot about it for the rest of the day. When I woke up the next day, I saw my parents watching current news events on the TV. I didn't pay attention to it until the host started talking about some guy the cops were currently tracking down. The guy was some sort of hitman that had connections to some pretty dangerous people. From what the host said, the guy previously was already in the FBI Watchlist for doing some pretty suspicious things on the Deep Web. Now that I heard that, I got really scared. For all I know, he could be an assassin that was currently looking for my head... Saturday, April 13th, Year 2019 It's been like a week since I saw the news about the Dark Web Hitman guy, and I haven't been on it since. I was afraid that I would've bumped into him somewhere on the Dark Web and piss him off. Being paranoid of the hitman was the least of my worries though. A few days after my last adventure in the Dark Web, I saw a video saying how it's illegal to be in it. Now not only do I have to be afraid of you-know-who, I have to aware of the damn police too. Anyways though, you might be wondering, if I'm not gonna go on the Dark Web anymore, why am I writing a new passage in this pasta? Well, that's because I met someone from the Dark Web today. To be honest, it was more like I overheard some guys talking about it. So I was sitting down on one of the seats outside Subway (I ordered a roast beef sandwich, no vegetables BTW), and two guys walked out talking about how crazy some "new event" on Dark Web Minecraft was going to be. Hearing that gave me goosebumps, and I immediately thought of going back to Dark Web Minecraft today. I was mainly interested in the "event" they're about however. I booted up the Tor Browser, and rooted around until I found Minecraft. Upon opening the game, the menu screen looked a bit different. Everything was the same, except for the fact that, next to the Multiplayer button, was some letters and a countdown timer. The letters said in blood red: NEW EVENT IN 16:34:07 It seems that the "new event" was going to happen tomorrow. Not wanting to go back empty handed, I decided to hop on Multiplayer to see if I can find any servers, and what it would look like. The server list took awhile to load, and when it did, only one server popped up. It's name was "The Official Dark Web Minecraft Server". I clicked on it, and after a few minutes, I was in the world. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Creepypasta Category:Servers Category:Moderate Length Pastas